Gakuchu
by Akane Naomi
Summary: All Yuzuyu wanted to do was react like a normal girl and possibly fall in love in a three-legged race with a boy she would be paired up with. But why did Marika have to pair her up with Shouta? YuzuxShouta fic


_**A/N: Hey everyone! Akane Naomi again! :)**_

_So I haven't written this pairing up in a while and I thought, we need more ShoutaxYuzuyu fics! So I wrote one up for all of you, enjoy. :D_

_"..." - thoughts_

"..." - talking of course

**_"..."_** - Usually Yuzuyu's thoughts but it's kinda the narrator's voice of the story

* * *

_**Gakuchu**_

-shouta**.**y_uzuyu-_

"_Plop!"_

"Eh?" Yuzuyu glanced up at what just fell on her head and stared at. She gave it an odd look, _"A rubber frog…" _and let out a sigh, "Ken, what are you doing?"

"Aw, you're no fun," Ken rolled his eyes seeing that he unsuccessfully tried to scare her, "you don't get scared easily," he took back his rubber frog and winked at her, "watch! This is how a normal girl reacts. Hey Marika-chan!"

She watched Ken walk over to her friend Marika drop the frog on her head making her realize what he just did, "EEK! GET THIS FROG OFF ME KEN! GET IT AWAY FROM ME!"

He stood there pointing and laughing at her while she glared at him, "That wasn't funny!"

Yuzuyu continued to sit there watching her two friends arguing and sighed. Ken was right. Normal girls would react to rubber frogs and snakes, so why couldn't she? She was the unusual type of girl who doesn't get frightened easily or act girly like her friend Marika. It's a wonder how they became friends…

"Hey hey," she glanced over to see Ken in front of her again. Ah, they must've stopped fighting. "Are you looking at Shouta?"

"_What's he talking about?" _She was staring at Ken and Marika's bickering, how did Shouta get in this conversation so suddenly? But once she turned her gaze, she realized that to some people, it may have looked like she was staring at him since he sat in between her and her friends. Either Shouta heard what his friend said or noticed Yuzuyu staring at him, he glanced back to look at her.

_**All I know is…**_

She was stunned, smacking her head down on her desk in embarrassment which surprised both Ken and Marika._ "Our e-e-eyes met…"_

…_**boys are out of reach as martians to me.**_

"Are you okay?!" Ken was panicking thinking she fainted, while Marika smiled thinking, _"She's in L-O-V-E."_

Shouta with no reaction from what just happened resumed back to reading his Shonen Jump magazine.

_**

* * *

**_

On the school board:

_October 3_

_**Sports Festival events**_

_**- 100 meters: 4 male, 4 female**_

_**- Surprise borrowing race: 4 male, 4 female**_

And lastly, the class watched Ken, who ended up being their class representative write down the last event,

_**- Love Love**_

Marika grinned which got the class worried. Since she's the vice class representative, you could never tell what plans she had up those lacy sleeves. Yes. Lacy sleeves. She pointed to the events on the board, "It's too time consuming to ask each of you what you want to pick, so we'll draw lots to decide," She had "bossy" written all over her as she lifted up a ballot box.

Yuzuyu walked her way to the front passing by students who were asking each other which event they got. Marika waved her over with a smile and dropped a folded sheet of paper in her friend's hand, "This one is for you Yuzu-chan."

"Huh?" She took the folded paper, "Oh, okay." Her dark haired friend skipped over to the other students merely handing them their destined event. So much for a random draw. She walked away from the group to open it in secret first, _"What did I get?" _

"This is for you!" Her friend said with a sweet tone to Shouta while Ken stood there arms crossed, "Oi, let him draw."

Her hands were shaking nervously as she shut her eyes and reopened them to see the words, _"Love Love: three-legged race, Pair 1." _She grinned throwing her fist up in the air, "This is the sprint time of my life!! Thank you! Thank you!" Or _**rather, **_that's what she wished she could yell out loud. She was the quiet type in her class so if she really did yell that out loud, it would shock everyone. _"Three legged race. What's better than this to open the first page of the spring time of my life?"_

She looked up at the ceiling trying to imagine it, _"A blushing boy and a girl…blooming love…"_

_Boy: "You have to be closer to me."_

_Girl: *Blushes nervously, "No I can't!"_

"What did you draw Shouta? I got Love Love." Ken's voice brought Yuzuyu back to reality.

Shouta lifted his paper which had Love Love written on there, "Why the hell do I have to run with my leg tied to a girl's leg? It's too much work."

Ken stood there thinking why his friend would think like that and smacked his fist into his hand, "Oh, you wanted to do it with a boy?" He asked sweetly leaning towards Shouta, "Why didn't you tell me so?"

"No!" Shouta was glaring at his friend as Ken tried to hug him, which Yuzuyu had to admit was a hilarious scene. To her and everyone's surprise, she let out a soft giggle making everyone in the room look at her.

"Whoa, how unusual, Sakashita is laughing…" one of her classmates murmured, as others also nodded, "That's a rare thing to see…"

It wasn't that she "just" laughed, many of her classmates thought she wasn't the type to have such a pretty smile and laugh. They were all in awe. Even Ken was surprised.

"Get off me already." Shouta mumbled trying to shove his friend away.

"Ahem!" Marika was back on the spotlight, "Now, the pairs of the three-legged race are already decided! The no.1 pair is…"

"_That's me." _She glanced at her paper to make sure which she saw had a number one at the corner of it, _"Who? Who's my partner?"_

The dark haired girl lifted Yuzuyu's arm and pointed at the boy in front of her, "Yuzu-chan and Shouta-kun!"

Yuzuyu stood there in shock as Shouta stared at the two girls unfazed. _"Shouta?!"_ Her imagination was breaking into pieces, _"Good bye, my love fest…"_ Her eyes took a quick look at the boy and sighed, _"He won't blush…he won't…" _

"Yuzu-chan, Yuzu-chan." Marika called her friend over at the corner of the room. Her friend gave her a gloomy gaze, "I gave you a chance, don't waste it okay? You can thank me later," she whispered.

"_Huh?" _This was all Marika's plan?

Marika continued whispering, "Shouta-kun is secretly popular you know? Watch out"

"Uh…"

"Because he's good looking and tall. He's cool too." She added with a soft sigh almost like she was a fan girl.

"Um…" Yuzuyu almost fell over hearing all this from her best friend.

_**Is she taking it wrong?**_

"Let's practice the three-legged race!" Their sensei blew his whistle to catch their attention as the students changed into their clothes.

"Whoa." Ken began, seeing Yuzuyu tie on her headband, "Look at your fighting spirit headband," as he grinned, "You're really excited about the race, huh?"

"Wha…" She was confused at the last sentence, it was the way he said it that made it sound strange.

He laughed mischievously, "Don't try to jump on Shouta during practice okay?" he nudged her arm, whispering something in her ear like a secret, "Junior high school boys and girl's communication: "joking around" you sex crazed girl!"

"It's not like that! Stop it!" She backed away from him. BOTH of her friends were crazy. _"Did I look like that?!" _Her face was turning feverishly red, _"I have to say something back…something…"_

_**After all that happened, she runs away without a word.**_

"Oh." Ken noticed her walking away red faced, "What? Are you ignoring me?"

"Whoa!" He suddenly felt someone whack him on the head from behind.

Shouta glared at him with a dark aura surrounding him, but to his surprise, his face was also red faced, "Who's jumping on who?! Stop making stupid jokes, jerk."

"You're scary Shouta…" Ken muttered.

The whistle blew again as their sensei motioned everyone to come over, "Get as close as you can," he instructed, "first tie your legs with the headband. If you're shy and try to move away from your partner, you'll fall."

"Hey!" Yuzuyu looked over to see one of her classmates glaring at her partner as the boy turned red, "It was an accident!"

"_Hm…That's what I wanted, but it can't be that way with Shouta…" _She thought, Shouta was a pretty quiet and popular boy, it's hard to tell what he's thinking.

"Hey," Shouta bent down next to Yuzuyu, "give me your leg, I'll tie it."

"Ah," She started reaching for her fighting spirit headband, "sorry. Here's my headband."

"It's okay. I've got one." He said reaching for something in his pocket to pull out his spirit band, "You don't want it to be dirty right?"

She paused. This was the first time she had seen him act so nicely. In class, he held an expression that seemed emotionless and he was the guy who seemed unapproachable. "It's wrinkly…" She muttered watching him tie both of their legs together.

"So what?" He concentrated back on tying themselves together. Somehow, that idea made her smile fondly as her cheeks transitioned to pink. _"Huh, he can be kind…"_

"_Shouta-kun is popular you know?" _Marika's words started to echo through her mind as Shouta began to stand up, _"He's good looking and tall." _Yuzuyu knew that, but once he was standing RIGHT next to her, she didn't realize how tall he really was. As they both caught eye contact, she turned away red faced again. _"Oh no…"_

"Shall we start then?" She heard Shouta suggest seeing the other pairs practicing. She stood there frozen stiff, _"It's too close!!" _Why couldn't she be like Marika? She saw her friend pass by her with Ken as her partner. "Let's go for first place!" Ken laughed.

She jolted as Shouta's hand suddenly fell upon her shoulder, her mind panicking, _"A hand on my shoulder!! A hand on my shoulder!!" _She inhaled and exhaled slowly as her heart thumped quickly, _"Calm down Yuzuyu. It's only natural because it's the three-legged race." _Another thought rushed in mind as she gasp, _"I should put my arm around his waist too."_

"Your right leg first, okay?" Shouta instructed her as she hesitated to put her arm around him. "Hey," he looked down at her, "are you listening?"

She avoided eye contact, _"Oh god, oh god!" _

He stared at her seeing her look away. He took his hand off her shoulder and untied them to her surprise.

She watched him walked away, "What?" She began to panic, _"Was I acting weird?! Why can't I behave like a girly girl?!"_

"Ken." Shouta motioned his friend with a wave. He was about to wave back just when he slapped five with him, "Switch partners. I don't wanna do it with Sakashita."

It suddenly went quiet as everyone turned to them. Yuzuyu stood there stunned and hurt, _"You hate me that much?"_

"What do you mean?!" Marika was ready with a clenched fist at Shouta, "What are you talking about, Shouta?!"

"It's okay if he doesn't want to." Ken interrupted the mob of angry girls.

Marika gave him a glare also, "It's NOT okay!! That's rude to Yuzu-chan!!"

"Yeah! Apologize to her!" The other girls said.

Shouta turned his head away from the girls, "Shut up. It's none of your business."

Ken slapped himself in the face, "You idiot…you're making it worse."

"WHAT?!" As he predicted, it made the girls even more mad.

"Just ignore that idiot." Marika muttered as she grabbed onto Yuzuyu's hand, "Forget him! Pair up with me, Yuzu-chan!" as the other girls nodded and called him, "Jerk!"

"_Oh no…" _Yuzuyu held a worried expression, _"It's creating awkwardness." _She jerked her hand away from her friend, "It's…it's okay!"

The others stared at her in surprise. She laughed nervously to cover it up, "I'll…go ask…" she could tell she was going to cry soon, "someone to switch the event with me." She bowed her head down, "I'm sorry to have caused trouble…"

"Yuz-" Marika was about to say, but Yuzuyu couldn't stay in this situation any longer, her vision was beginning to blur and she didn't want anyone to see her cry. She quickly ran off in a different direction. "Yuzu-chan!!"

All the girls turned to Shouta with an angry look.

Yuzuyu ran over to the other side of the building to where the outdoor sinks where. At first she tried to wipe all her tears away until she gave up and sat down in tears, "Wah! What have I done?! Shouta you idiot!!"

"Who is an idiot?" She jumped in surprise. Shouta was standing behind her arms crossed waiting for an answer, "Wh, Wha..What are you doing here?!"

"The girls insisted that I apologize." He sighed and looked away, "Jeez, I just thought you didn't want to."

"What?"

He was turning red as he said this, "You looked like you didn't want to be with me. I said that because you were trying even though you didn't like me!"

"No!" Yuzuyu shook her head, "I don't hate you! It's the opposite and that's the problem!" She could feel her cheeks getting warm as more tears escaped, "You're a boy and that's enough to make me self-conscious and stupid!" She stared at the ground with a softer tone this time, "I'm happy…when boys talk to me…and when they trick me. I want to react like a normal girl. Be more like "Eek!" You know?"

"_Trick?" _Shouta wondered.

"But I'm always too nervous…and things never go well." She continued to sit there in tears not knowing what else to say. Or if what she said was something that she should say to a boy. Suddenly, something fell on her head. It was his fighting spirit band that he used earlier.

She looked up seeing his hand above her head which meant he dropped it there on purpose, "Hey, a snake." He was using those lines boys said when they did this.

"_Snake?" _she thought, "Eeek." she said, catching on to what he was doing.

They both stood there in silence until Shouta reached over to take the "snake" off her head. _"It looks nothing but a headband…" _

"See? You can do it." Shouta murmured, reaching his hand out to her, "You just have to get used to it." Like he's one to talk - he's not used to it.

She took his hand and stood up, "Th-thanks."

"Yeah." He shoved the headband back in his pocket and eyed her, "I'll got and take back what I said."

He started walking away as she timidly asked, "Are…Are you sure?"

Shouta looked back at her, "It's my call," as his face became light red, "I just wanna do it with you now, that's all."

Yuzuyu's heart thumped softly.

_**Maybe…they're closer than martians.**_

On the day of the race, the two readied themselves to start. Yuzuyu smiled.

_**Everyone is dreaming about the day they can all stand on the same line.**_

With the sound of the gun, they had only gone a couple steps before they both stumbled on the ground with her falling on top of him.

"Way to go Yuzu-chan! You really did jump on him!" Ken grinned from the starting line with Marika.

"_I was pulled! It's not my fault!" _She wanted to say aloud, but sighed with an embarrassed look. "Ah! Shouta! Sorry!" She quickly got off him, "Shouta?"

He sat up and gave her a rare smile, "We better start over again." His hand was out towards her as she humbly took it with a smile in return, "Yeah."

_**Gakuchu/End**_

* * *

**_A/N: Please review! Those are greatly appreciated! I'll reply back to them since this is a one-shot (Usually if this had another chapter, I'd respond in the next chapter, but not this one!) :) _**


End file.
